The invention relates to an automobile wheel lighting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a light assembly that selectively attaches adjacent one of the wheels to illuminate that wheel.
Conventional automotive lights do not illuminate the outside of the automobile. Interior lights illuminate dashboard gauges, controls, and displays. Headlights project outwardly to light the road ahead. A vehicle's taillights warn other vehicles of the presence of the vehicle. Turn lights signal other vehicles of the intention of the driver. Few conventional lights, however, are intended to illuminate exterior surfaces of the automobile. With the exception of license plate lights then, the exterior of the automobile remain substantially un-lit.
Many automobile owners customize the appearance of their vehicle by selecting custom design wheels or rims to replace the “stock” wheels provided by the manufacturer. At night, however, the flash and appeal of the custom rims is largely lost as the automobile rims rotate silently in the dark.
In addition, the lack of illumination can be hazardous when emergency repairs are necessary. In particular, a flat tire on a dark road can be nearly impossible to fix. Without another person standing-by holding a flashlight, the act of changing a tire can involve significant fumbling in the dark, and can even be dangerous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,426 to Cabanatan et al. discloses an aerodynamic wheel lights for illuminating the wheels of an automobile. Cabanatan et al., however, discloses a hard-wired system that employs a rigid arm that is attached to the frame of the automobile near each respective wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,502 to Baer discloses an automobile safety light that is mounted on the fender. Baer, however, is intended on warning of the vehicle's position, and thus directs its light outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,301 to Martinez et al. discloses a wheel luminaire. In particular, Martinez et al. disclose a device that mounts within a wheel, and derives its power from the automobile using a brush and contact ring arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,724 to Monteiro, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,442 to Eichhorn et al. both disclose portable lighting devices for vehicles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.